Personal computing devices are transforming how individuals live their lives in the 21st century. Personal computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), cellular phones or other devices continue to assist individuals from extensive experiences in electronic document creations, electronic media communications, multimedia enjoyments, or the like. Furthermore, software programs installed on these devices further expand the scope of functionalities in these devices. In addition, users constantly store digital information and data on these devices for quick access and retrieval.
As users store information on the devices, it becomes important for users to be able to remotely access different devices. For example, a user who is working from home at a home computer may wish to access a work computer in his or her office. Currently, various technologies are available that use the Internet to connect these two computers. Typically, these systems would require that both the host computer (e.g., home computer) and the client computer (e.g., work computer) install a proprietary software program. Once the software is installed, the user needs to ensure that the client device is turned on and is connected to the Internet. The user next is situated at the host device and executes the installed software to establish a connection between the host device and the client device. This connection enables the user to access and retrieve information from the client device while the user is physically present at a location of the host device.
While these existing technologies facilitate the users to enable a remote access of a remote device, these technologies continue to require that a connection software is required to install on either the host device or the client device, or both before such direct connection is possible. Furthermore, because of the reliance on the installed software, a new user interface (UI) is needed to properly identify and/or distinguish the client device from the host device.